How to save a life
by MissIcedAmericano
Summary: I was watching an Anohana: The flower we saw that day video set to this song and this popped into my head. Brotherly!AmeCan. Human AU. Character Death. Established Hints of US x Nyo!UK.


_"Mattie! Mattie, Mattie!" The little boy called, running over to his older twin-brother and pulling him into a hug. The other blonde's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say much. Instead, he simply smiled. "Hello, Al..." The older boy, Matthew, responded with a giggle and a roll of his amethyst eyes. After a moment, the boy pulled back. "Lets go play tag! You're it!"_

* * *

"Hey, Matt..."

* * *

_"Ready, set, go!" Alfred cheered, running off with a giggle, "Al! Wait up!" Matthew called, quickly following with a small childish laugh of his own. Grinning wildly, Al continued to run, aware of the fact that Matthew was unable to catch up with him- /I see him!/ Matthew thought, /I just...have to cross this river.../_

* * *

"Its been awhile." Alfred said softly, sitting down on the ground in front of his brother, chuckling weakly to himself. "I haven't visited in a while, I'm sorry... Its just...hard, ya know? Tryin' to come here, sit down and talk to ya. I know you'll listen, you always do-I just...feel guilty, about everything.."

* * *

_/I can't just leave him here! But...I can't swim...but Alfred will get in trouble if I don't try to follow him!/ Sucking in his breath, Matthew spared a quick glance to the deep, crackling, running water next to him before trying to jump over-He was so close. Almost there. _

* * *

"So...I guess I have good news! Alice is pregnant! Thats great, right?" A small smile curled Alfred's lips at the thought, despite the fact that his eyes were glossy, and his chuckles started turning into small, muffled sobs as he looked up. "Y-You're gonna be an uncle, Matt!"

* * *

_"Catch me if you can, Matt!" The boy called with a laugh, looking over his shoulder and stopping his tracks. "...Wait...Matt?' He tried to call, concern and confusion slowly starting to cloud his eyes. "...Where are you?" Alfred called again, taking a step forward as he continued to look around. He was only greeted with the chirping of birds, and the rustling of leaves. "Matthew? Matthew! Can you hear me! C'mon! We aren't playin' hide and go seek!" _

* * *

Hot tears rolled down the American's cheeks and he hiccuped softly, setting the flowers down and moving to take off his glasses so he could cover his eyes. "I-I bet..I-I bet that he'd adore you. You'd be the best uncle ever!" Closing his eyes, Alfred let out a sad laugh.

"Me and Alice were think about naming him after you..." Alfred murmured, tracing the letters on the cool stone- and sighing softly to himself. "Beloved brother...beloved friend...I bet you'd be a beloved uncle, too." He tried to joke, trying to lighten the mood, but it only caused Alfred to sob more, letting out small hiccups.

"Oh, god, Matthew-God, I am so fucking sorry-Its all my fault. Its all my fucking fault... I could have just stopped running and helped you-I could have just turned around but I didn't. God, Matthew-I'm so sorry.."

"You never got to be the best man at my wedding, or choose me as the best man at yours-You never got to meet someone special and you never got to settle down like I did with Alice-You'd never get to have kids-"

"You'll never get to meet your nephew and its all my fault. Its all my fucking fault.."

Trembling shoulders and shaky hands gripped onto the rock, biting his lip as he desperately tried to silence himself. "Sorry, Matt...I f-forgot you don't like me cryin'-Thats what you'd say now, right? That its not my fault...And you'd try to get me to stop crying and you'd say 'Lets play tag' in attempt to cheer me up.."

Moving his hand and sniffling, he quickly wiped his eyes, patting the tombstone gently, as if he was clapping his brother on the shoulder. "I-Its getting late...Alice is probably wondering where I am.." He mumbled, "I should bring her with next time, huh? Wanna meet m-my wife, Matt?"

A sad smile stretched his lips, "C-Course you do... I'll bring her over here soon, I promise-Hey! Maybe next time, you'll get to meet y-your nephew too! It'll be like a two-for-one kinda deal!"

Standing up, he left the lilies carefully placed up onto the smooth rock as he put his glasses back on, pushing them on the bridge of his nose. "See ya later, Matt..."

"I'll miss you."

And really quietly, Alfred swore he heard a soft; _"I'll miss you too." _


End file.
